


Maybe I'll do that

by cachal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alive!Heather, Awkward First Times, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stand Alone, Stiles-centric, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachal/pseuds/cachal
Summary: What if Heather wouldn't have been taken?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for doing this to Stiles...

When Stiles finally opened the cellar door again, he didn't see Heather right away and feared that he might have taken too long and that she had changed her mind. „Heather?“ he asked anxiously, while slowly ascending the stairs. But then he heard her saying: „I'm here...“ and that made him practically fly down the last couple of steps.

He slid around the corner and there she was, looking at him with those bedroom-eyes that made him feel really uneasy. He stepped up to her, not really knowing what to do with his hands, should he touch her, or wait for her to take action? And so he started rambling: „I found them... Eh, the ones your brother... I mean, eh... I got them.“  
„Good.“ was the only thing she replied before kissing him again in that manner that made him lose his already jummbled mind.

When she finally pulled back, he had to catch his breath for a moment. He wanted to say something, something witty, but had no time to form another thought, when he felt her hands yanking on his belt again. Wow, she really wants this, shot through his head.

He felt honored, that she pickd him to be her first and he really didn't want to fuck it up, but if she was keeping up this pace and intensity he didn't know how to last long enough, to be honest.  
And so he grabbed her hands and said: „Here, let me...“ while he opened the beltbuckle himself. He noticed how his hands were shaking a little. Fuck, he really needed to get it together, he told himself.  
But there were her hands again, this time fiddeling with his zipper, while her mouth was ghosting over his neck. He withdraw his own hands to not get in the way, but again didn't really know what to do with them. He had closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly back against the dark wooden column. A soft moan escaped him before he could stop himself. Oh, this felt really good, way too good, he thought.

So he raised his hands, placing them on her shoulders to push her back, just a little, so that he could look her in the eye. God, she was gorgeous, he thought. And her slightly smeared Lipstick made her look even sexier, but this was mad. Yes, he wanted her, as bad as she wanted him, but he also wanted her to enjoy it and wanted this to be memorable.  
So he took her head in his hands and pulled her close for a real kiss, one that slowly build up. Hm, yes, that's better, he thought. Until he felt her lower body grind against the part of his anatomy he fought desperately to not lose control over. And that his pants were now open didn't really help the whole control thing.

They pulled apart and she looked at him with those eyes, those eyes that said: I want you now! He was about to say: „Maybe you should not...“ to slow her down somehow, but then she bit her bottom lip and straightforward grabbed into his pants. Instinctively Stiles jerked back, but there was no space to jerk back to and so he hit hard against the timber. There was no escape.  
His hands reached out for the column behind him, to support himself, because he felt how his knees grew suddenly weak. This was not good, not good at all...

I mean, it felt fantastic – it felt so great Stiles nearly saw stars, but he also felt how his skin started to grew tight. He just couldn't help it, couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even push her away, because his mind had already gone completely blank.  
And then it happened, right after just one more stroke of her hand against the fabric of his boxers, he came.

Of course Heather noticed right away and stepped back, puzzled. She obviously had no idea how close he had already been. She looked at him frustrated, but Stiles couldn't see it, because he still had his eyes closed, muttering: „I'm so sorry... I'm so very very sorry...“  
She exhaled sharply and it sounded kind of defeated.  
He opened his eyes, when he heard her take her shoes off the floor.

„I could... I mean, we could... I just need a moment to...“ he tried, but she just looked at him with kind of sad eyes and a small smile that seemed to say: It's okay, you tried...  
And then she went upstairs without saying a word.

Stiles couldn't belive it, there was his one and only chance and he totally blew it. This must have been her worst birthday ever. Oh my God, he totally ruined her birthday, he thought, while zipping up his pants. He was the worst, really!  
But what could he do about it now? He could only sneak upstairs, discreetly search for Scott and then get the hell out of here, without causing any more trouble, he decided. And then he probably would never speak to Heather ever again.

 

Finding Scott was no problem, but convincing him to leave without having to explain why, was set for failure right from the start. Because as soon as Scott saw him he asked: „Dude, where have you been? What happened?“  
„Uh...“ he didn't really want to talk about it, but this was Scott – his best friend. He had to tell him, right? „Me and Heather...“ he made really vague handmotions. „...but it didn't quite work out.“  
Scotts eyes widened. „Dude, I'm so sorry.'“ he said and inquired: „Is she okay?“  
„Uh, I hope so... I mean, of course I totally ruined her birthday and she probably will never speak to me again, but other than that – yeah, I think she's fine.“

„Yeah, I think she is.“ Scott said, nudging his chin forward to point at were Heather was standing with some friends, laughing. Stiles spun around and panic creeped over his face. „Oh my god, do you think she is talking about me? Do you think that's why they're laughing?“ He felt like he was having a heartattack.  
„Dude, chill!“ Scott said, noticing the horror on his best friends face. „I'm sure that's not what they're talking about.“  
„You sure?“ asked Stiles, still feeling really uneasy about the whole situation. „I'm sure.“ Scott said, tipping lightly on his ear, to point out his werewolfhearing. „Oh God...“ Stiles sight and practically crumbled.

 

On the ride home Stiles was unusually quiet, staring at the street while driving with clenched teeth. Scott couldn't do little more than smiling encouragingly and waiting for Stiles to say what ever it was that he wanted to share with him. Because he knew that look: His friends mind was working overtime and it seemed like his head was about to burst.

And he was right, just after another mile covered in silence Stiles finally opened up: „I just mean...“ he started and Scott was all ears. But then he seemed to be lost for words again and it took a while until he made another attempt to get his point across: „It's not like I wanted this to happen... like this. It's just that...“ he let out a sigh „...she probably hates me now and thinks that I'm the worst friend ever. Am I the worst friend ever? Yes I am!“ he answered his own question, before Scott had the chance to say anything. „It's just that I don't know how to handle this. I mean, do I pretend that nothing happened? Do I formaly apologize? Do I offer to make it up, or do I...“

„You know what I think?“ injected Scott. „I think you should just talk to her, instead of imagining every possible scenario in your head, which will only drive you crazy.“

„Huh.“ was Stiles first reaction, before he said: „You really think so?“ and then he went silent for a while, before he addad: „Maybe I'll do that...“

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.


End file.
